Dark Love
by Lady of Stamford Bridge
Summary: Narcissa starts school and meets the Malfoy heir. She is immediately smitten but does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I held my sister Andromeda's hand tightly as we stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. I'd never been to the station before, as I'd always had to stay behind at home when my sisters left for school.

Andy smiled down at me and detached her hand from my nervous 11-year-old clutches.

"I'm going to sit with my friends in our compartment but if you need someone to sit with you come find me ok?"

I nodded so Andy stepped onto the train with her trunk. I could hear screaming and giggling as my sister's friends greeted her. I sighed, I almost wanted to get sorted into Ravenclaw with Andy but in knew if I did my other sister Bellatrix would never speak to me again, just like she had never talked to Andy since her sorting.

"Cissy come here." Bella's voice interrupted my musing. I looked up at her, she was surrounded by a group of boys. Bella was as dark as I was fair. Her eyes were so dark brown they could be considered black and her hair was midnight black, thick and straight. I on the other hand had long white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Andy was different again. Her hair was redy-brown and curly. Her eyes were the same blue as mine. We didn't bear much resemblance to each other, except in the pointed chins and high cheekbones we all sported.

I headed over to Bella, pushing my trunk on its trolley.

Bella smiled as I joined them, "Everybody this is my baby sister Narcissa. Cissy this is Evan Rosier (a wheat blonde curly haired boy with bright green eyes who smiled and winked), Rodolphus Lestrange (short brown hair and black eyes), Rabastan Lestrange (Rodolphus' brother, they were very similar in appearance), Theodore Nott (tightly curled light brown hair, hazel eyes), Crabbe & Goyle (two big ugly guys) and Lucius Malfoy."

I looked up at the Malfoy heir nervously. But as my eyes met his suddenly I felt like I was floating. They were a cold grey but as we exchanged a glance they softened slightly. I felt my breath catch in my chest as a smile graced his lips, before they went back to their usual smirk.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my cousin Regulus smiling down at me. His hair was black and his eyes stormy grey.

"Reggie!" I squealed, determined to embarrass my favourite cousin. (Sirius had been my favourite until he had been sorted into Gryffindor.)

Reggie blushed as he returned my hug, which made me giggle. I love embarrassing him, it's so easy.

"Now now Cissa, you know you're not allowed to call me that." Reggie reprimanded me.

"Lets get on the train shall we?" Bella suggested after introducing Reggie to the group – it was his first year too.

The group of us walked toward the train, Regulus having taken charge of my trunk. I saw Andy watching us out the window of the train, her face sad. I knew she was disappointed I had taken to the Slytherins so quickly. I smiled and waved at her and received a small smile in return.

On the train we all sat in a compartment that was already occupied by a greasy haired boy.

"Severus." Bella greeted him.

"Bellatrix." He nodded in return.

I ended up sitting squished between Bella and Lucius as the compartments were meant for eight, not eleven.

Chatter and laughter filled the compartment as we headed towards Hogwarts. I found myself drifting toward sleep. I tried to fight it but ended up in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is. Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Please read and review :-)

Chapter 2

I found myself being gently shaken awake by Bella.

"Cissy, Cissy! We're almost there, you need to put on your robes."

I opened my eyes blearily and was very surprised to see it was dark and that I'd fallen asleep on Lucius' shoulder.

"Sorry about that." I whispered to him.

"That's ok." He smiled again which made me melt.

I had just put on my robes when we felt the train start to slow. Bella led me out the door and onto the station we had pulled up at.

"Firs' years ova here." I heard a man call.

"I'll see you later Cissy." Bella gave me a hug before heading in another direction. I watched Lucius until he disappeared into the crowd. He didn't look back.

Andy squeezed my shoulder before heading in the same direction with her friends.

I walked over to the giant man who had called for the first years. He was quite an awe-inspiring sight. He smiled kindly at me as I stopped near him.

"Wha's your name?" He asked, seeing I was standing alone (Reggie and Rabastan were busy checking out older girls and hadn't walked over yet).

"Narcissa Black." I replied, raising my chin. I knew that when in public I could not appear weak.

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

Regulus and Rabastan (I decided to call him Stan after dismissing Rab and Rabbie) joined me just then. Reggie put an arm around my shoulders.

I noticed another first year eyeing him, which made me giggle. Her hair was a deep purple and her eyes brown. She noticed me looking and smiled, which I returned.

"Alright, le's get goin'." The tall man said and led us off into the forest.

A mountain walk (who would want to walk when they can fly?), a boat ride (me, Reggie and Stan were joined in our boat by the purple haired girl), and a walk up some steps later we were waiting to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall (a strict young teacher) introduced herself to us before leading us into the great hall.

The hall was quite large, about the size of the main ballroom at home, Malise Manor in Kent. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. Candles floated in the air above the tables. I picked out Lucius' white blonde hair easily, he sat at the table on the far left next to Bella.

Andy sat at the table on my immediate left, she was whispering something in a boy next to hers ear. She grinned as I caught her eye, and mouthed 'good luck'.

I could also see Sirius sitting with his friends at the far right table. Siri was laughing, James Potter was staring at some redhead, Remus Lupin was watching us first years, and Peter Pettigrew appeared to be asleep (I had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting them over the summer in Diagon Alley).

Professor McGonagall had put out a stool with a patched up hat on it. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, it was so ugly and dirty.

The hat sung a song about the different houses, then Professor McGonagall stepped up with a long piece of parchment.

"Black, Narcissa." Of course my name had to be first. Why couldn't there have been any A's this year?

I walked up to the stool and sat on it, pulling the hat on.

"Hmm…another Black. Thought you lot would be easy. Always Slytherin before last year. But no…you had to make my job harder." I could hear the sarcasm in its voice.

"Well not too much courage, Gryffindor isn't an option. Quite intelligent, Ravenclaws a possibility, but lacking the concern for others needed for Hufflepuff. Ooh very cunning I see, not afraid to break rules…well only one choice really, not breaking tradition this year…SLYTHERIN!"

I pulled the hat off and gave it to Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin table cheered as I slipped into the empty seat next to Bella. Lucius, on her other side, raised his goblet to me and drank.

I looked over to see Andy's face filled with pain, then she turned her head away. I saw Sirius smile reassuringly at her.

"Black, Regulus."

Reggie put the hat on and a second later…"SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled happily.

Rabastan joined Reggie and I in Slytherin, as did the purple haired girl, Atalanta Saren, two more boys, Aaron Jacobs and Liam Saren (Atalanta's twin.) and three more girls, Jamie Coran, Leanne Prewett (Prewett's were usually Gryffindor's…odd.) and Isabel O'Conner.


End file.
